Family Game Week
by Miss Pink 001
Summary: The Cullen's and the Denali's come together for a week of games. Emmet is organising it, it goes from kids games to naughty fun! Different vampires from the two clans pick the games. Please R&R. ENJOY! Rated 'M' just to be safe with the language.
1. Chapter 1

**Cullen Game Week**

**Summary: Once a year the Cullen's and the Demetri's come together for a family game week, there are dares, just disturbing moments, fights and more! Enjoy...**

**Chapter 1: Coming together**

_Emmet POV_

"Everyone, its family game week" Emmet boomed at the top of his vampire voice. I can't believe it, it has finally come, and this year, I was in charge of the activities going on, I was going to mix kids activities with adult naughty activities. I started to purr at the thought and Rose walked in.

"What the hell are you doing to yourself? It sounds like you are masturbating please go hunt, I don't want to be embarrassed when the Demetri's come over, and you know how snooty they can get and how they never forget the past..." Rosalie whined and pouted.

Rose was right; they would never let anything go if anything happened. I was disturbed by my thoughts as Alice barged in through the door

"Hey, knock before you come in Alice! I and Emmet could have been making out then!" Rosalie growled, for some stupid strange reason, she hated it when people walked in through the door without knocking, even me. I think that she likes the spuriousness of saying 'come in' to everyone when they knock.

"The Demetri's are here." Alice blurred out after Rose calmed down from her hissy moment. Great, the Demetri's were here, Eddie was in for a real treat. Bella could now give Tanya a run for her money because she was now a vampire and a pretty fit one too, oh sugar, I hope that Edward did not hear me say that in my thoughts.

A hundredth of a second after Alice left, me and Rose walked down the stairs, hand in hand until I reached the bottom and I slapped her butt, she growled at me, I smirked and put my arm around her superfine waist.

_Bella POV_

"Everyone, its family game week" Emmet boomed from his bedroom, down the hallway. I really could not be bothered to leave Edward in our bed. His hands were tangled up in my hair and I had my chest against his bare chest. I loved him so much.

Edward fidgeted and then recommended

"Why don't we take a shower, love and get ready?" I followed Edward into the huge bathroom...

Later on, we got out and a new and familiar scent hit the house. Tanya. I let out a low growl. Edward heard me and held me close to him and then said

"Love, don't be tensed, she'll never have me, my heart belongs to you" Edward commented to me reassuringly so I suddenly got the best idea in mind.

"I know that I am a vampire and that she cannot hurt me, but what if she..." I was cut off my sentence by Edward slamming his lips against mine, even as a vampire, he still sends a shiver down my spine, then we he pulled away, it was time for me to come back to Earth.

"If she started on you, then I'll defend you, you're my wife and I am not going to tolerate her bitchy behaviour towards you, she can't get it into her head that I have found my mate for eternity" Edward said this with his eyes filled with compassion and lust, I believed every word that he said.

I finally made my way to my dressing table in our room and started to apply my make up, and do my hair; Edward kissed me on the head and returned to the bathroom to brush his teeth. . I looked stunning. Edward came back out of the bathroom and chocked when he saw me, he nearly swallowed his toothbrush, ha!

"Bell...Bell... (Couches) Bella, you so turn me on right now" Edward gulped. I thought that I did it right.

"Oh really, Edward? I thought that I would give that hooker a run for her money" I said slyly and sudusively

"Oh, whatever for?" The sexiest creature to ever exist? You would win that hands down on the table or the most..." I cut him off with a kiss and then we heard a knock on the door. Alice.

"Hey Bella, Edward, see what I did there?"

"What?" I was so confused right now, what was that pixie taking?

"I knocked, for the first time in my existence! Yay! "Alice was ecstatic and was about to explode with the joy and happiness when Jasper came to the rescue us.

"The Demetri's are here" Jasper said quickly, holding Alice in a big bear hug, dragging her back to their room to calm her down...

"Edward, you should get dressed, please, get out of the PJ's" I pleaded; I could not bear him walking around in his pjamas all day, no matter how sexy he was...

In less than three seconds, Edward was fully clothed, took my hand and then lead me to the stairs, at the bottom he put his arm around me less than three seconds, Edward was fully clothed, took my hand and then lead me to the stairs, at the bottom he put his arm around my waist and held me tightly when...

_**(A.N: I want at least five reviews before my next update so that I know that people are reading, believe me the next chapter will be good and I will post it asap if I get those reviews...)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Family Game Week

Chapter 2

Bella POV

"Eddie, how lovely, I have been longing to see you and the Cullen's again, you must visit some time!" Tanya said with a smile.

"Tanya" Edward greeted with no expression on his face.

"You remember my wife, Bella" Edward explained as he planted a kiss on the top of my head. Tanya let out a low growl and I thought that I would settle the science by actually talking to her, I never really did in my human life, and Edward Mainly did the talking for me because otherwise she would have probably tried to kill me.

"Tanya, pleasure to see you again, are the other Demetri's here too or just you?" I asked curiously, hopefully she would not be alone, because then, she would behave herself.

"Oh, just me and charmed" Tanya humbly said.

I nearly went over the edge when she then whispered to Edward

"Oh, nice tie Edward let me straighten it up for you". I let out a slight hiss when Tanya started fixing it for him, touching his neck; Edward seemed bashful but did nothing! He looked over at me, but I glared at the witch. That was it; she needed to be put in her place.

I pushed Tanya's hands out of the way and stood in front of Edward glaring at her, narrowing my eyes and then aggregately said "Umm, Tanya, you can stop touching up my Edward. You got that?"

She seemed very pissed off and then strode into the living room and took her place in the middle of the sofa obviously wanting me and Edward to sit either side of her, man she is twisted! What a fun week ahead!

Edward POV

"Eddie, how lovely, I have been longing to see you and the Cullen's again, you must visit some time!" Tanya said with a smile.

"Tanya" I greeted, coldly, I do not like her one bit.

I thought that I should introduce Bella, my WIFE! It still has not sunk in and it drives Tanya crazy!

"Oh, you remember my wife, Bella" I explained as I planted a soft and tender kiss on my Bella's head. Tanya let out a low growl. How jealous can she get?

Bella interrupted the awkward silence when she decided to talk to Tanya.

"Tanya, pleasure to see you again, are the other Demetri's here too or just you?" Bella was curious, I could tell and she was really hoping that the other Demetri's would be here, so do I. God I really hate Tanya.

"Oh, just me and charmed" Tanya humbly said. What was that for? The posh attitude. Whatever.

"Oh, nice tie Edward let me straighten it up for you". No! SOS Bella! I was thinking of an excuse to get me out of this one when I heard Bella let out a slight hiss when Tanya started fixing it for me, touching my neck, now that was creepy, I looked over at Bella, she was glaring at Tanya like she was about to pounce at her. I must have looked like a right old idiot when my Bella stepped in.

She pushed Tanya's hands out of the way and stood in front of me glaring at her, narrowing my eyes and then aggregately said "Umm, Tanya, you can stop touching up my Edward. You got that?"

God! My Bella was so protective; it should be the other way round! I could tell that Bella was so irritated by that move that Tanya made; she would let her out of her sight for this whole week! Wait, a week! With Tanya, flirting! No!


	3. Chapter 3

Family Game Week

Chapter 3

Bella POV

The Cullen's and I made our way over to the living room; Edward and I were hand in hand. Tanya chose to sit in the middle of the big sofa out of the two, great.

Carlisle and Esme sat on the small one with Alice and Jasper. Emmet and Rosalie sat next to Tanya; there was an open gap for me and Edward. She tapped the sofa next to her, looking at Edward. I wanted to be sick.

By Surprise, Edward led me to the middle of the room and sat on the floor, he had his legs spread wide for me to sit up against him. Just as I did, he wrapped his legs and arms around me, protectively! I mean, I love protective Edward!

Tanya flicked her hair and was about to say something, when Emmet interrupted.

"Let's start the games now. Carlisle and Esme, this is a game that you would not approve of, so you can go and hunt" Emmet keenly suggested.

"What game is it son?" Carlisle readily asked.

"Seven minutes if Heaven" Emmet roared in enthusiasm and excitement.

"What?" Carlisle asked confused at the game, to be honest, I did not know what it was either. You die for seven minutes? You go to Heaven for seven minutes? I really don't know.

"Oh, that game! I know it, Carlisle, you and I should not play it, trust me" Esme assured Carlisle

"Ok, be safe, don't do anything that you would regret, we have our mobiles and we will only be gone for a few hours, bye" And with that, Carlisle and Esme were gone.

"Ok, everyone, I am going to hand out a piece of paper to put your name on, when you finish writing it, put it in this black hat with a blue ribbon if you are a guy and in the contagious pink one if you are a girl. Don't ask where I got these hats from and the spare closet and the blind folds and the timer; because they are all stolen from the local supermarket and I stole the timer from the kitchen.

A giggle escaped my mouth as Emmet raced around the room with a piece of paper for everyone.

I wrote mine nice and clear with my new beautiful handwriting that I gained when I was turned

Bella

I glanced over at Edward's piece of paper that read

Edward

Edward saw me looking as he wrote and sneakily kissed me on the lips before he grabbed my piece of paper to put in the other hat to his own, he raced back over to me and wrapped me in his embrace, he smelled so sweet, like honey.

When everyone sat back down Emmet made another announcement

"There will be four rounds, chosen by me. The first is kissing"

Edward leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and then commented "I can do that". I giggled, Alice giggled and got a kiss from Jasper, Emmet leaned over to give Rosalie a kiss but she just said "In your dreams, now let's play!" Emmet growled. Tanya then suggested, just stirring things up a little "You can give me a kiss if you want my monkey ma..." Tanya was interrupted by Rosalie storming over to her at vampire speed, slapping her and then finished off by hissing "Hey, bitch, for the record, he is my monkey man and second, he will never kiss you, you desperate strawberry blonde. Isn't that right Em?" Rosalie did not even look over at Emmet when he gave an automatic answer "Yeah Tanya, Rose is the only person I would ever kiss on the planet, you can't even compare to a cat then to Rose" Emmet proclaimed, Rose looked like she could have cried, that was the most emotional thing that Emmet had ever said! Tanya's face was priceless.

Rosalie then sprinted to Emmet and kissed his face off, they stopped when Edward cleared his throat and Alice asked "Can we get on with this?"

"Um, yeah. Ok, well since I have changed the rules a bit, each mate couple can use 1 escape card, this means that if you do not want to do the seven minutes, you can use the escape card and I will pick a different name out of the hat" Emmet explained.

I felt Edward's cool breath in my ear, when he whispered "I'll use that on Tanya" I swore that I heard Tanya growl, anyway Emmet picked up the two hats and picked one piece of paper out of the boy hat

"Jasper"

Alice shot Emmet the death glare, and he showed her the piece of paper that read

Jasper

Jasper leaned over to Alice and whispered low "It won't mean anything, I'll use the escape card if I get you know who" Alice just nodded and nodded at Emmet for him to go on.

Emmet pulled out the second name and froze. He stared in disbelief, it read

Rosalie

Emmet dropped the piece of paper and spoke

"Rosalie"

Rosalie stared at Jasper and began to get up. Suddenly as quick as a flash Emmet dropped the piece of paper, had run over to Jasper and pinned him against the wall.

"If you touch her, even one inch, if you use your tongue or hurt her, you will die and have your head chopped off and burned". After he said this, Edward was on his feet and held Emmet's arm from hitting Jasper, "Emmet, listen to me, it's just seven minutes, Jasper won't hurt her, Alice has seen it, now just get it over and done with brother"

Edward pulled Emmet away; Alice was hissing at Emmet, it was manic. I stood up and took Alice away. Rosalie walked over to Emmet and kissed him "I love you" she faintly whispered and took Jaspers hand, as he led her into the closet.

We heard giggling, that sent Emmet and Alice over the edge. "Relax Em and Alice they are just trying to figure out how to do it because they are so repulsed at each other. I can hear their thoughts" Edward reassured.

_SEVEN MINUTES LATER..._


	4. Chapter 4

Family Game Week

Chapter 4

Rosalie POV

Jasper lead me into the closet, I am so nervous and trying to hide it because I have never kissed a man apart from Emmet after Royce, my old fiancé, he beat me and raped me in front of his friends in the street and left me for dead. I have only learned to trust Emmet with touching me; no other man has ever touched me.

I shut the door closed and I and Jasper stared into each other's eyes, even though we could not see each other at all. I felt his arm come around me, I flinched, shocked but I did not show it, I have that talent.

We went to kiss when we banged heads, how embarrassing! We both let out a giggle and I could hear Emmet and Alice go over the edge, which made me and Jasper laugh more until we heard Bella's voice come from outside the closet

"6 minutes left"

So I just grabbed Jasper by putting my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. It felt weird, yet passionate.

I felt like I was going to puke and I think that Jasper was as well when we heard the ten second count down and I really began to song him, I felt like he was kind of enjoying it, probably because he was being snogged by a beautiful blonde like myself.

When the countdown finished, me and Jasper stopped and both of the doors flung open of the closet by Alice and Emmet grabbing us like high jacket's and snogging us ourselves. I felt complete again that I kissed Emmet.


	5. Chapter 5

Family Game Week

Chapter 4

Emmet POV

The seven minutes felt like eternity, I had to see her, I had to check that he hurt her, made her feel uncomfortable at all, wait this was Jasper that I am talking about, and not some paedophile!

When we finished the count down with the timer me and Alice swung both doors open and kissed our mate's face off. I felt Rosalie suddenly relax into me, she was ok.

We all sat down again, this time, Rose sat on my lap with her legs wrapped around my weist, it felt so good, so dam good! Suddenly I felt the little monster growing down below, he was standing to attention. Shit!

"Right the next round is for the two people to orgasm" I announced proudly.

"Alice, can you announce the next boy and girl?" I asked Alice in the sweetest little boy voice, so that she could not say no, because Alice has always been a big softie deep down.

"Fine" Alice groaned as she staggered out of Jasper's embrace and trouged over to the hats on the table.

She pulled out the boy's name first

"Emmet!"

"What? Shit, let me see the paper"

Alice handed it to me whilst she picked out the girl.

The paper in my hand read

Emmet

"And Tanya"

"Yay, come on monkey man" Tanya said, in the most suducive voice, it made me feel sick.

"Alice, give me the paper" Rosalie screamed, more liked shrieked!

She handed it to Rose, I could have screamed, like in those movies when someone dies or something and they scream nooooooo!

The paper read

Tanya

Rosalie got up of me. Was she really going to let this happen?

"What ever you do, not in our room." Rose spoke like she had nothing to live for, it broke my heart.

"Come one Emmet" Tanya tried to suduce me again.

"No" I said

"What?" Tanya, Alice and Rosalie said

"You heard. I am not going to have a sexual orgasm and make Tanya have one. My body, mind and soul belongs to Rosalie, always. So, call me a coward, but I am using my escape card"

Rose ran over to me, I wrapped he in an then faced me, looking deep into my eyes, as I did in hers, and she kissed me so tenderly, so passionately, it was beautiful.

"Ok, then. I'll do them again" Alice commanded. I then returned in the original position that I had with Rosalie. I sat on the edge of the sofa, she was in my lap, her legs wrapped around my waist and he arms around my shoulders with her head resting on my chest. It felt so right.

"Guys, we will just stick to the kissing from now, ok?"

"Ok, now for the girls, it is... Bella!"

Bella POV

When I heard my name, I felt my body shiver. I let down my guard, so that Edward could read my mind.

Edward let out a load growl and pulled me in closer to him and stared at Jasper and Emmet.

"And for the boys, it is... Edward?"

I laughed, Edward exhaled deeply with a sign of reliefe.

"Well then, I think that you should set it for longer then seven minutes Alice!" Emmet joked

"Stop it" I joked back. Edward leaped up and I took his hand. He kead me to the closet.

"Come on, Mrs. Cullen" Edward cheekily said as I got in first.

"Ok... go!" Alice shouted

Edward POV

I shut the door and then a second later, Alice said go.

I launched myself at Bella, kissing all the way up her jaw line, I knew that she liked that and then avoided her lips, cause that would drive her crazy! I felt the closet shelves drop and shoes fall on the ground, but I really did not have a care in the world.

The seven minutes were up and boy did I enjoy that!

Bella lead me out of the closet. Everyone had their mouth open, except Tanya who stared like she was going to kill Bella. I growled at her and wrapped my arm around Bella tightly. We sat in out original position and waited for Alice to pull the next names out of the hat

"Me!" She read out.

"Emmet!" Alice shrieked like she was going to faint

Jasper hissed at Emmet and then automatically said

"Escape card"

"Thanks Jasper"

"Ok, that's it, were done here tomorrow is..." Alice pointed at Emmet who said at the top of his voice

"Truth or Dare!"


	6. Chapter 6

Family Game Week

Chapter 6

Bella POV

Throughout the night and until twilight, Tanya kept on disturbing Edward and I for the stupidest of reasons, I mean, if I were going to do that, I would at least make them dam good reasons to be disturbing a married couple that absolutely loathed me. She came in again, just as Edward and I were getting passionate, this time, she really pressed my newborn buttons.

"Umm, Edward." Tanya demanded as barged into our room, god, she could at least address me as well, this is the 14 time in three hours since Emmet dismissed us from 7 minutes of heaven at 10:55pm, it was now 00:55am. God, what more does she need?

"Tanya, knock before you storm into our room and also go and ask someone who cares, not that allot of many people would"

"Oh, please, one more thing!" Tanya requested

"That is what you said two hours ago Tanya!" I hissed

"Eddie, do you know where the wardrobe is for my room?" Tanya enquired innocently, acting that I had just not spoken at all, god, I really hate her.

"It is in the living room, where we played seven minutes of heaven. Now don't let the door hit you on the way out." Edward coolly said, trying to hide his anger.

"Thanks, bye" Tanya was then gone in a flash, thank god, hopefully for the last time...

...I spoke too soon, when she returned and I was going to vomit when she asked Edward

"Eddie, it is too heavy, can you help me?"

Edward was about to get up when I slapped my hand on his thigh and gripped it, whilst giving him the death glare.

"Tanya, go and ask Emmet, wait, you don't need help, it is one of those really light wooden ones, that weigh like 30 stone, we can carry up to 250 I think, or more, that would be like lifting a feather up of the ground" Edward whispered.

I heard Tanya sigh and in less than a minute, she had it up the stairs and was unpacking her clothes from her suitcase, it was the size of a bed, literally, I knew that she would have packed extra clothes, in case Edward invited her to stay a little longer, so she thought.

"She is such a whore biscuit." I blurred out.

"What? What does that mean my Bella?" Edward asked curiously.

"It means, that she is not even high enough to be a whore, so she is a whore biscuit, you see, and if she gets even more flirtier to you, then she will be a headless whore biscuit." I was so proud of that new saying that I made up today, it sounded like her, well the first part did. Whore. Is such a...

I was disturbed by my thoughts when Alice came in again, as hyper as yesterday and proclaimed

"Truth or dare! Do you dare?"

"Alice please do not use that cheesy saying from that game show that you have been continuously watching, it is really annoying" I hissed

"Ok, no need for a hissy fit, I get enough of that from Rose, now, get that sexy ass down those stairs and show Tanya what she is missing." Emmet

Edward hissed at Emmet, quite fiercely when he mentioned the but about my sexy ass, which is what Edward likes most about my new vampire curved body.

"Emmet Cullen, get here right now!" Rosalie screamed, she obviously heard his statement about her being hissy, I will pray for you Emmet!

"Coming babe" Emmet replied coyly and as he started to run to his and Roses room at human speed, she shouted again, this time saying

"Don't you babe me, you think that I am hissy, I'll show you hissy..." I was cut off by the door slamming shut and a huge thus against the wall, Rosalie was in super Bitch mode, note to self, do not go near Rosalie when in super bitch mode.

Alice left the room and Edward and I got ready. I chose a pair of shorts, denim to be exact, the hot little ones that Beyonce wore in a music video once. I also wore a blue tank top to go with it. I choose that colour because it is Edwards favourite shade of blue, I had my lace black underwear on underneath, it was going to drive the boys crazy!

I got out of the bathroom, Edward looked amazing, he wore black skinny jeans, a shirt that had rolled up sleeves and converses. I had stilettos on, looked like a total slut, but today would be worth it.

Edward gulped at me when he saw what I was wearing, and then he said

"Today, I am going to have to murder someone, preferably my brothers or worse, my father, you look so dam hot Bella, could you kill me more to not take you now?"

"Oh, Edward, don't get to possessive or protective, you must learn to share" I pointed out, then suddenly I felt two tight hands on my ass and Edward was behind me.

"Mine, only mine" He claimed, as he rushed me out of the door in a bridal carry, down the stairs, where he wrapped his arm around my waist very protectively when...


	7. Chapter 7

Family Game Week

Chapter 7

"Oh, Edward, don't get to possessive or protective, you must learn to share" I pointed out, then suddenly I felt two tight hands on my ass and Edward was behind me.

"Mine, only mine" He claimed, as he rushed me out of the door in a bridal carry, down the stairs, where he wrapped his arm around my waist very protectively when...

"Hey Bellarella, you are going to pl... Holy sweet Jesus, mother of God, fuck me, you are so shitting, fucking hot Bella, with a capital H! Edward, can we share?" Emmet suggested, he put on his cute boy face and tried to mimic the cute face from Puss, in the movie Shrek. He has been practicing.

Edward let out a low growl and stepped in front of me. "Emmet, walk away. She. Is. Mine. Leave her alone. Go back to Rose before she finds out that you have been flirting with married women, I don't think that she will be happy, do you?" Edward cautioned.

"Hey, dude chill! Take a chill pill; we don't want your little Bella getting scared now, do we? And for the record, don't bring Rosalie into this, or I will officially rip your head off" Emmet said heatedly.

"I would like to see you try" Edward challenged, stepping closer into Emmet.

"Guys, stop, seriously. Me and my shitting, fucking hot body are going to get an empty wine bottle from the cubord and when I get back, I want no fighting, or else" I warned, hopefully, that would warn Emmet off.

"Oh, I am so scared Miss!" Emmet said coyly.

I stepped out from behind Edward and took two steps to the kitchen, at human speed. I stopped in my tracks because somehow, I got the feeling that they were staring at me, I turned my head around and saw Edward and Emmet gawking at me.

I was about to continue my journey to the kitchen, when I felt a hard smack on my ass, I hisses and turned around, to see Emmet smiling and then turn and run and then Edward run after him, shouting at him, about how he was going to kill him for touching his wife and slapping her ass.

I got the bottle, I remembered where I got it from, Carlisle's Doctors surgery, and he had spare bottles in it for men to do their business in and for people to drink out of. I got Carlisle to take one from the new batch that arrived early last night, so that it was clean and got him to put it in the cupboard.

I got the bottle and headed towards the living room to find Alice and Jasper and Rose coming down the stairs with Tanya following behind. When Tanya set her foot onto the ground, it started, she was looking all around for Edward, or as he liked to call him, Eddie.

Rosalie came and sat down, obviously waiting for Emmet and I was waiting for Edward. Carlisle and Esme came in, holding hands, then Esme asked "Can we play this game or not?" I replied "I don't know I presume so; I think that you would have to ask Emmet about that one". Just as I had said Emmet's name in that sentence, he appeared out of nowhere, in a headlock, obviously, Edward was winning. That's my man!

"Boy's. That is enough, we are all going to sit down and play another game, isn't that right Emmet?" Carlisle asked, whilst Esme calming down the two boys.

"Yes sir. TRUTH OR DARE! Ooohhh, SPOOKY!" Emmet proclaimed. Whilst Edward let go of Emmet in his Head lock and whizzed over to my side. "Sorry Love, I got a bit carried away with Emmet and few moments ago, but you have to admit, he crossed the line!" Edward whispered in my ear, then planting a kiss on my weak point, behind my ear.

"Right, I think that if you two love birds have finished, then we can start!" Alice squealed, booming with excitement. I heard Tanya make a puking noise and then Edward glared at her.

"What? It is family game week, not family love week!" Tanya pointed out

"Yeah, that's why we can't figure out why you are here Tanya, you're not family and you are just jealous cause you have not got a mate" Edward teased mean fully.

"That's enough, Edward, Tanya is family..." Carlisle started

"Sadly" Edward finished

"Edward! She is family and will find that special mate some day, isn't that right Tanya?" Carlisle mentioned. "Yes Carlisle, that is exactly right, but I have already got one in mind." Tanya replied. Edward and Bella both raised their eyes to the heavens and Carlisle gave them the death glare, in other words, he wanted them to stop.

Silence

Silence

Silence

Esme was the one to eventually break the silence "Well then, shall we get on with the game. Emmet?"

"Yes mam! Now, this is truth or dare" Emmet started

"Do you dare?" Alice finished

"Yeah, anyway, ill explain the rules very quickly. Basically one person starts and they spin the bottle. When the bottle lid end points at someone, that person who started says truth or dare and they choose. If they choose truth, they have to tell the truth, no matter what, Edward will be able to tell and if they choose dare, well then they have to do a for fit, no matter what". Emmet explained in vampire speed.

"Yep, let's go, Bella the bottle?" Rosalie asked me

"Yep, got it right here, thanks for the bottle Carlisle by the way" I said to Carlisle, a smile spread across his face, obviously to say 'your welcome' without saying it. I threw the bottle to Rosalie and we all sat in a circle. It went, Rosalie, Emmet, Me, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Tanya, Carlisle and Esme.

"Right I am going to spin the bottle first" Rosalie pointed out and then spun the bottle at vampire speed; it must have been spinning around nearly 200 mph!

"Esme!" Alice squeaked

"Truth or dare?" Rosalie started

"Truth" Esme replied

"Did you first fancy Carlisle when you met him, when falling out of the tree?" Rosalie asked, curiously

"Yes" Esme simply replied, a smile swept across her face

"Edward" Rosalie stated

"She is telling the truth" Edward smiled

"Right, I am going to spin the bottle, but you kids can do the dare or truth thing, because we adults will probably do a boring one"

"Ok" Jasper replied, eager to get a go

"Bella" Jasper replied quickly

Edward growled a little, the new what I would choose. "Dare" I simply say? Edward's arm around me tightened and he scowled at Emmet and Jasper.

"Ok, Bellarella, go to Mike Newton's house and start to make out with him for ten minutes." Emmet dared, a huge smile crept across his face and everyone gasped, including me.

"I...I can't do... that! He is gross and I don't want to do it to mike! God Emmet I hate you!" I spat. Edward let out a really load growl, at Emmet and was about to launch for him when I got up and started to run for Newton's house.


	8. Chapter 8  Authors Note  Please Read

A/N!

Hey guys,

Thank you so much for the reviews and for telling me that Tanya's surname is DENALI and not DEMETRI. I have corrected my next chapters.

I would like 3 reviews for the next chapter where Bella's dare is to make out with Mike Newton for 10 minutes.

Please carry on reviewing,

Love to all,

Miss Pink 001 xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Family Game week**

**Chapter 9**

_Edward POV_

The bottle was spinning and it came to a stop in front of Bella. My Bella. I am growling now, no one is going to make her do anything, I will protect her. I tightened my grip around her and I could see the huge grin spread across Emmet's face. He had a thought for truth and dare, the problem was that he was hiding his thoughts from me, by thinking of the song 'Sex on the beach'. I growled even more, a bit too loud, everyone stared at me even Bella, but I did not care, I will not let anything happen to her.

"Dare" Bella said. I am so shocked. She would have known how I would react. I growled even more and glared at Emmet and Jasper. Jasper hit his thoughts from me too. I was deep in my thoughts concentrating on Bella and her dare until Emmet said it.

"I dare you to go to Mike Newton's House and make out with him for 10 minutes".

Emmet did not just say that. OH MY GOD. Emmet wants my wife, mother of our child to make out with Mike Newton, from High School? I was about to launch myself at Emmet, when I felt a whoosh of air go past me. I looked over. Bella had shot out of the house and was on her way to Mike Newton's house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Family Game week**

**Chapter 10**

_Bella's Pov_

I ran straight out of the house and when I got down the road, I picked up Edward's scent, he was following me, then I got Emmet's too and then everyone. I kept on running, I could hear Edward shouting my name and telling me to stop. I stopped. Edward was at my side in three seconds flat, I counted.

Edward in now in front of me, holding my hands in his. "Bella, you don't have to do this. Please, I don't want you to. He won't stop. It will be torture for me! Please!" Edward pleaded, getting really loud as he got to the end. "Edward, look, if I don't, I will be teased for life! By Emmet and that whore. I have got to do this, it won't mean anything. I will leave my thoughts open to you and put my guard down." I reassured. Hopefully that would be enough for Edward. The rest of the family got here now and they were all standing around me, looking up at his window, which was directly hovering above the tree branch and then back at me, smirking. Mike was in. Alone. His window? Open. Great...

I was about to climb up the tree when Edward pulled me back to face him, snogging my face of, with tongues, I started purring. We had to break the kiss when Carlisle let out a fake cough. I broke away first and turned away again. He pulled me back again. Not for a kiss, but to insure me "Bella, if he does anything, touch you anywhere, forces you to do anything or if you feel unsafe for a split second, then just think of my name and I will be there in les then a third of a second. Now go." I travelled off and when I was climbing the tree, Edward I felt a slap on my butt. I turned around instantly to see Edward smirking. I thought that I would give this telepathy thing a try, see if he heard me. I continued climbing and said, in my thoughts

_Edward, why are you following me? Are going to stand in the room or something?_

He replied instantly, "I am not going in with you love, just stand in the tree, to make sure that you are safe, but not in sight of Mike. Now go in".

I climbed in through the window and found Mike on his bed, reading a Beano comic? At the age of thirty? Weirdo! I ran straight to him, at an in human speed. His legs were out straight, flat. Perfect...

I climbed onto his lap, directly above his crouch and he put his comic down instantly.

"Aaahhh! Who the hell are? Bella? Bella!". Just then I smashed my lips to his, keeping my hands to myself. I thought that I would communicate to Edward throughout this, so he knows what is going on.

_Edward? If you can hear me, I just wanted to let you know that he has put his left arm around my waist and is pulling me closer to him and lower onto his crouch! Ewe! Oh, now that is too much, I can feel his erection! SOS!_

I heard no movements from the trees, only light whispering, I could not picture out the voices, but I could pick out Edward's harsh, angry tone, when someone is touching me in the wrong way or having dirty thoughts about me. Edward gets annoyed by that really instantly.

I felt Newton's right hand feeling its way up my leg.

_Aaahhh, someone help, his hand is travelling up my leg... ...Stop touching me like that Mike, please. I feel extremely uncomfortable. Forget it Bella, no one is listening, wait, what is that? ...Why am I not moving? I can't get out of his grip. Help! Please someone. Wait, his hand has just... Edward pleases. I am crying now, well apart from no tears are coming out and he is sticking his hand up my top and has come to my bra straps, his finger has slide inside my bra and is making its way to cup my breast. I can move. I can't stop him. Please, if you love me, help. 3, 2, 1._

I was suddenly picked up very fast, by an infuriated, no, irate, no, there were no words. Edward put me down on the floor behind him and crouched in front of me, protectively, hissing. "Mike sat up and opened his eyes. "Bell, where have you, oh. It's you. Cullen. I think that Bella and I have something to tell you about what just happened. We were about to have sex if you had not just barged in, you know I could sew you for..."

"SHUT UP NEWTON!" Edward screamed and ran over to him at vampire speed and pulled him off his bed and had him in a strangle hold in the middle of his room. Edward punched him, Newton fell to the floor. Edward hovered above Newton and gave one quick look to see if I was alright, I looked at him, clenching my sides, for some reason, they really hurt, and I am a vampire! How the hell that is supposed to happen? Anyway, the fight continued, well the Edward slaughter. Edward was saying stuff to him like "You should not be going around touching up other men's wife's, should you, isn't that right Emmet?" At that second, Emmet was in the room, holding Mike against himself, so that Edward could get a good look at Mike and his weirdly sculptured body, looking thoroughly repulsed.

"Now, why should I not kill you for touching my wife, my Bella like that?" Edward questioned.

"Hang on a minute, wife? Wow, Edward, you do waste no time at all, let me guess, you took the poor girls virginity too? You know that she does not like you now, she is mine, all mine?" Mike stated, however when he said that I was his, he said it like a question and not an answer or a statement. This made Edward go over the edge, with rage and his eyes turned black.

"Yeah, that is what you tell yourself to get to sleep at night, look at you. Still single, hasn't grown up, by the sight of reading that Beano magazine and still living with your mother since birth and you are now?"

"Thirty" I replied.

Emmet let out a laugh and spat on Newton's for head.

"Now this is for thinking about my WIFE in an inappropriate way" Edward announced while dislocating his left arm. Mike screamed out in pain. "And this is for trying to get into her bra" He said, whilst braking his right wrist. "And this is so that you can never shag a woman without a dildo" Emmet said, whilst reaching over the top of Mike, and ripping his penis off.

I watched, horrified. Edward had really heard my thoughts after all, and he was so protective. But, I think that he has gone too far. Edward was about to put the icing on the cake, by setting him alight, but I ran over and stopped him, holding his arm.

"Edward, no, doesn't. You have done enough, don't be a monster. Leave him like this, but knock him out, so that he does not remember anything and then call an ambulance. We should leave now, come on" I said, I did my puppy eyes and Edward immediately put the lighter back in his pocket, reached over to Mike and punched him, hard. As soon as he did that, Emmet put him down, Mike's body collapsed to the floor. Allot of blood.

"Blood, human blood" I said, whilst covering my mouth and pinching the end of my nose.

"The ambulance is on its way" Carlisle shouted, he just got here, and Esme, they would be furious if they found out what Edward and Emmet did to Newton.

I took Edwards hand and we went out of the window and we started to climb down the tree. Edward waited for me at the bottom and held out his hand. I took it and we started to run for home. When the Cullen house was in sight, I and Edward walked at a human walking pace; everyone ran past us and went into the house, waiting for our return. When all of the Cullen's went out of sight, I whispered to Edward "Did you hear my thoughts, I was trying to communicate but I think that it failed, if you did hear me though, I did not mean to worry you"

Edward growled and wrapped his arm around my waist saying "Of course I heard you Bella, I could not get in though, Emmet and Jasper and Alice were holding me back and I could not move apart from a few inches a minute. They only let go of me when the time was up, I heard each and every of your thoughts and my heart was breaking just by listening to it. I am sorry that I could not have been there to get him off of you, but how were you not able to move?" Edward asked concerned towards the end.

"Well, it felt like he had knifes and ropes pulling me down onto him, I don't know why but I just could not get out of his grip, sorry" I said, with my head down, heading towards the door to the Cullen house hold.

"Love, never apologise to me, I was the one that should have been there and for you, you needed help and I could not control my feelings and actions towards him, I was too angry" Edward confessed.

"No, don't apologise for that, I like protective Edward." I said, with a smug look on my face. At that very moment, Edward slapped my butt and whispered in my ear "Mine, only mine". I giggled and turned around to see him, and kissed his face off this time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Family Game week**

**Chapter 11**

Jasper POV

Alice and I got back home and immediately snuggled into each other's embrace. She always smelled so sweet. Everyone soon joined us, back in a circle, cuddling their mates, waiting for Edward and Bella. I heard a low growl from one side of the room, Tanya; she was looking at my battle scars and liked what she saw. Alice immediately growled at her and snuggled into me more. I kissed her all down her neck line and nibbled on her ear. I loved her so much.

We all hear Edward and Bella approach, and their convocation outside. Edward slapped her but for the third time today? My bro has become so confident with Bella ever since she became a vampire. Weird. They walked in and joined us in our circle. Alice broke the peaceful silence.

"Right, I'll spin the bottle!" Alice dibbed and reached for the bottle. She spun it so fast, that it surprised me; I was counting how many times that it spun, so far, 143 and counting, and it hasn't even slowed down yet. It came to a stop in front of Carlisle at 629 spins. That's my girl!

"Carlisle, Truth or Dare?" I asked, hopefully he would want a dare, cause I was going to give his a big surprise!

"Go on then, I chose Dare!" Carlisle said in a pretend scared voice.

"Ok, I dare you Carlisle, to go dressed as a girl, and parade up and down Bella's old street, music blaring, singing 'I'm a Barbie girl' " I said, wickedly. This was going to be good.

"What?" Carlisle shouted, it was like he was going to explode with shock that we would ask him anything like that. I felt so much anger coming off of Carlisle, so I sent out waves of peace and relaxation to everyone, obviously, it did not work on anyone else, especially Bella and Emmet.

Everyone just pissed themselves laughing, especially Bella and Emmet. I let out a giggle to. Then Carlisle spoke again. "Why don't you kids play by your selves? I and Esme need to go and hunt." Carlisle lied; he was not going to get himself out of this one!

"No, Carlisle. A dare is a dare. Go and get ready, I am sure that Esme will have some spare clothes, preferably leather and a man kini" I suggested. Carlisle made a serious face that any parent would when their child disobeys them. I challenged him by staring back, deep into his pure gold pupils.

"No" Carlisle simply, yet coldly said. Bella put out her lip, and started sulking into Edward's arms. "Yes" Esme Whispered to herself.

"What?" Carlisle shouted before continuing "I thought you of all people would say no"

"Come on Carlisle, it will entertain" Esme believed, whilst dragging Carlisle upstairs, by the hand.

At that moment, I felt lust coming off of Carlisle, probably because him and Esme were entering the bedroom, anger, because of his dare and excitement, what came next.


	12. Chapter 12

**Family Game week**

**Chapter 12**

**Esme POV**

The bottle came to a stop in front of Carlisle, I was a little worried about what Carlisle would choose because of the weird look Jasper was giving him.

"Carlisle, Truth or Dare?" Jasper asked. Hopefully truth, but I would not mind him doing dare, cause that would spice things up a little, but not too embarrassing.

"Go on then, I chose Dare!" Carlisle said in a pretend scared voice.

"Ok, I dare you Carlisle, to go dressed as a girl, and parade up and down Bella's old street, music blaring, singing 'I'm a Barbie girl' " Jasper said, wickedly. Carlisle's face was shocked, I really did feel sorry for him. He then shouted

"What?" it was like he was going to explode with shock that we would ask him anything like that. I suddenly felt a wave of relaxation come over me. I looked in Jasper's direction and nodded, thanking him for that calmness.

Everyone just laughed, especially Bella and Emmet. I let out a giggle to. Then Carlisle spoke again. "Why don't you kids play by your selves? Esme and I need to go and hunt." Carlisle lied; he was not going to get himself out of this one, I knew that for certain!

"No, Carlisle. A dare is a dare. Go and get ready, I am sure that Esme will have some spare clothes, preferably leather and a man kini" Jasper suggested. That was discusting for them to ask such a thing of their father. It was quite funny though too and I do think that I have a man kini in my wardrobe somewhere, from our last role play on Isle Esme. I still can't believe that he gave me an island.

"No" Carlisle simply, yet coldly said. Bella put out her lip, and started sulking into Edward's arms. "Yes" I Whispered to herself. I did not want this turning into an argument and Jasper and Carlisle getting mad at each other, because I love my family.

"What?" Carlisle shouted before continuing "I thought you of all people would say no"

"Come on Carlisle, it will entertain" I believed, whilst dragging Carlisle upstairs, by the hand.

Carlisle slammed the door shut to our bedroom and let go of my hand.

"Why are you making me do this Esme? I don't like doing this sort of thing, I thought you of all people would say no" He whispered to me, with somewhat harshness to his voice. I felt hurt, I only wanted to please everyone and make sure that they were having a good time.

"Carlisle" I stated "I only did it cause I would not want you to be teased for not being a man and doing this dare. I also know that you can sing and that you are a god and are sexy, so what is the pronlem?" I said, teasingly, luring Carlisle in and so calm him down. I took his hand in mine and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Before continuing

"Right, now would you like some of my clothes? If we are gonna do this, then we are gonna make you look like a real girl and show them what fun parents we are" I stated. Carlisle never took his eyes off of me and sighed

"Fine, but as long as I get something in return..." He coyly said, pulling me closer and passionately kissing me, his tongue begging for entrence, which I happily obliged. He closed the space between us and gripped my butt fiercly. I pulled back and whispered in his ear

"Easy tiger, not until later"

He let out a low growl and pulled me back to him, feeling really horney. I said no and pulled away. I walked over to my closet and opened the doors. I felt Carlisle's eyes glued on me, hurt, piercing into me, watching my every move until he gained back his control and came up behind me and said

"Sorry love, I should wait, cause that gives me something to look forward to... Now, what should I wear... Hang on a minute, remember that cheerleader costume that you wore once?"

"My Roxy Rager Cheerleader fantasy outfit? From Ann Summers?" I asked, truly mortified

"Yes, that one!" Carlisle suggested, walking over to my other wardrobe that was in a chained closet room, not even a vampire could break that chain, it was my role play bedroom closet, only I had the key to it. I threw the key over to Carlisle and he opened the wardrobe, quite eagerly. Flicking through some other outfits and then pulled out the cheerleader one.

**(A.N: LOOK AT THIS LINK, IT WILL SHOW YOU THE ACTUAL CHEERLEADER OUTFIT. SOOOO FUNNY... LOL. IMAGINE CARLISLE IN IT... OR ESME!**

**.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/productdisplay_et!letc~ev!14903%7C%7Cet!letc~ev!49130%7C%7C_40151_-1_14903_94782_10001_**

"But, why that one Carlisle?" I asked, hopefully he was not growing attached to this costume.

"Because, it goes with the song, and personally, I don't want to wear a man kini or a thong or anything cause in my opinion, I think that it is wrong." He stated, whilst stripping into his boxers.

I eyed him up and down and walked over to the wardrobe, shut it and locked it with the key. I slipped the key through the chain of my gold necklace and put it on. At this time, when I faced Carlisle, I saw him in the full uniform. I burst out laughing, trying to control it, when Carlisle glared at me.

"Come on Barbie, we should get going" I laughed, slapping his bottom on the way out, heading down stairs, hand in hand, for the torment that was about to come...


	13. Chapter 13

**Family Game week**

**Chapter 13**

**Carlisle POV**

Okay, you can do this Carlisle; it is only a stupid challenge to test your masculinity. It will only last a few minutes, hopefully the song isn't that long, I thought to myself, whilst walking down the steps at a human speed and then walking to the big doors that would lead us to the living room, where the rest were. I looked at Esme and whispered

"Are you ready?" she asked, she is always so caring.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" I answered her, she was always there

For me, on my side and never against me. I would give anything to be in her

Embrace right now, so I would do this and get it over with sooner rather than

Later...

We entered the living room, through the huge double doors. Esme entered first,

Through the left door, I was hiding behind the right one, going to make a

Brilliant entrance.

"Right guys, Carlisle is going to do the dare and we have made the outfit even

Better, so... Here is Carlisle, or should I say Barbie!"

I took a big, deep, in needed breath and opened the door...

Emmet's POV

When Esme finished introducing Carlisle, the right door opened of the double

Doors and he walked in. I have to say that it was the funniest thing in the

Whole world, he looked ridiculous in that thing! I recognised it from Ann

Sommers, when shopping for Rosalie... Wait... Oh my fucking god, I have

Bought one of those for Rosalie for our role play next week. Friday is Role play

Night and boy is it fun!

Alice POV

Shit! I feel so sorry for Carlisle, this was an awful outfit for him to wear, but it was appropriate for the song. Just looking at him made me cringe, his male body in that tight cheerleading outfit, the way how it was too small for him was disgusting and especially with his hairy legs, arms and underarms were! I wanted to be sick so badly, but that was not possible – my dad (well he is one to me but not my biological dad obviously) in this thing. But I have to admit, that Esme has some serious role play taste, and if I hadn't seen Carlisle wearing this outfit, then I would have been tempted to buy it in the store...

Boy was my Jazzy evil, and in for a good spanking tonight...

Carlisle POV

"Right, should we get going?" I finally said after they all finished laughing at me. "Emmet remembers to bring your stereo" I shouted as Esme and I made our way out of the house hand in hand. I just needed to get this over and done with. This was going to be so embarrassing. The whole car journey Esme was reassuring me that everything was going to be fine but a little embracing though at first. But the more she stroked me thigh the more I wanted her so badly that it hurt. I don't think that the children would be seeing us for the rest of the evening...

I was finally getting out of Rosalie's car when I remembered "what if someone recognises me from work!" I exclaimed in sheer panic.

"Then it will be well funny and I would recommend that they take pictures for souvenirs!" Emmet teased as he got out his monster stereo and slammed the boot shut.

"Remember not too loud Emmet" Edward reminded "We do not want to be noticed or seen by Bella's neighbours and end up in a police cell for the rest of the night..."

"Chill bro, this is support to be having fun remember!" Jasper interrupted as he handed Emmet the 'Barbie girl' single.

"Should we really be doing this at this hour everyone? We will disturb lots of people..." I challenged, hopefully I would win this UN beatable battle – what did I get myself into?

"Then we better be quick" Esme said seductively into my ear whilst secretly rubbing my crouch without the rest of the family knowing.

Bella's POV

Tanya arrived later than the rest of us by like 20 minute. She got out of her car with the biggest possible smirk that you could ever see. What had she been up to? Either way, I would find out...

Jasper's POV

Oh I am so dam good at dares! This is going to be unforgettable and just plain hilarious! Emmet pressed the start button on his stereo one the disc had loaded and then turned it up to full volume so that it was blaring at an unbelievable sound. I was surprised that any human could sleep with it like this...

The song started to play and Carlisle was really unbelievably shy at first and didn't really do much, however after some encouragement he started to dance...

Esme's POV

I saw Carlisle's dancing and the way that he was jumping and swaying to the beat made me feel so giddy and hot inside, even though he looked like a lady boy in this outfit, I still love him the same and even more – for showing the kids that we are not just an old fashioned couple. But we are a fun step mum and step dad.

The song came to an end and the neighbours started to come out of their houses shouting abuse and getting seriously angry at us so we did the completely responsible and adultery thing... _Ran and sped away as fast as we could in our cars_

As we entered the house we were all filled with laughter and cheer. Edward and Bella hurried upstairs to the shower together, Emmet and Rosalie went into the movie room and snuggled up to a movie, Alice and Jasper went to the study which left Carlisle and I alone...

"So... am I allowed my prize now, for doing my dare Mrs. Cullen?" Carlisle seductively said whilst nibbling on my ear. Tanya came in, slammed the door and made a puking noise as she went past Carlisle and I.

"Seriously guys, get a room – not that you would do anything sexy anyways with you being so old..." she richly said to me intentionally as she went into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry?" I said back at her. Was this really happening. I thought that Tanya was nicer now days...

"Yes, you should be, but I think that even with your naff love making – Carlisle will accept your apology..." I felt the tears start to swell up in my eyes and my hands begin to shake. Carlisle was fuming too and he sensed my distress, therefore he stepped in front of me.

"Tanya, as long as you are staying under this roof then you will stick to my rules..." Carlisle started but Tanya interrupted and said

"Yes sir" seductively. That was it, she was being really inappropriate and I was not going to take it.

"Excuse me Tanya Camilla Marcella Denali. This is my husband and you shall never talk to him in that way, do you have no respect? Do you find it funny? You are a disgrace.." I started to step forward but Carlisle stopped me and continued.

"You will stick to my rules and therefore shall never speak to my wife in that way ever again, respect our private life and get out of my sight!" Carlisle started to shout at the end. Tanya went off in a hurry and ran up to her bedroom and had to face the glares from Rosalie and Emmet, whom had never seen Esme start to ever get angry. It was probably because all of the mates in the Cullen house hold were very protective and defensive of their sex love life...

The next day... (a.n: Tanya is a psycho sick bitch here as you will see...) 

Tanya POV

Everyone was out. Carlisle and Esme left last night in a huff saying how they were going to a hotel for the night to have their private moments whilst I was still here, Emmet and Rosalie were out with Alice shopping, Jasper was out hunting and Bella went out to go and visit that werewolf mutt for a bit. She said that she would be back in 30 minutes. Perfect...

I waited until 1 minute that Bella would be back, Edward was in the bathroom with the stereo on really loud, so he wouldn't hear me...

I stepped into their room, ruffled the bed sheets, scattered Edward and I's clothes, messed up my hair and placed my naked body in their messy bed. I was going to cause some messy trouble.

Bella walked into the bedroom whilst I was pretending to get dressed. I glanced over at her, trying to pretend that I had just been caught in an affair with Edward by gasping "...Bella, what a surprise. Um... It's not..." Bella had the most devastated expression on her face and cried out in pain, screaming at me "What the fuck?" she followed her eyes and saw the messy bed, the clothes and met my eyes again. "You hoar, why the fuck do you think that you can sleep with my husband you filthy little bitch!" She was about to launch herself at me when Edward opened the bathroom door with only his boxers on. He looked worried sick at Bella "Bella, love are you alright?" She gave him the most painful look and then collapsed to the ground, Edward caught her.

"Get away from me!" she screamed. Edward followed her stare and his eyes met mine and my half naked body. He was discusted at the sight of her and shouted "Tanya, what the fuck are you doing in Bella and I's bed! Let me guess, you're trying to bed Emmet or someone? You sick little..." then it sunk in, he stopped dead in his sentence. He turned back to Bella "Bella I swear that I didn't..." But she was already gone...


	14. Chapter 14

**Family Game week**

**Chapter 14 – Edward, I need proof**

Edward ran out of the house following Bella at full speed, quickly catching up with her...

Bella's POV

I ran for hundreds of miles, hearing Edward shout my name "Bella! Bella please stop, I haven't done anything, Bella baby please stop love!" He finally caught up with me and I slowed down and came to a halt. I turned around to face him as he came to a stop in front of me. I had my head in my hands crying out venom, I don't know how but I was definitely crying venom. Edward was out of breath and begged "Bella, pl.. please l..ove, nothing happened, I didn't know that she was there I..." I interrupted Edward by holding up my hand to silence him. He too had tears in his eyes and he tried to grab my hands, but I pulled away. He was really hurt.

"Ed.. Edward. How could you even..." I took a wobbly useless breath and continued "What, was I never enough for you, was I really nothing compared to Tanya? Let me guess, the slutty strawberry blonde is amazing in bed, amazing features does everything to satisfy you, well congratulations, you finally have your Barbie! The perfect vampire girl" I shouted everything except mumbling the last sentence, he still heard me though. Loud and clear, and he was furious, he was absolutely at his angriest that I have ever witnessed. Maybe... no – it couldn't be fake could it, well I honestly hope that, don't get me wrong, I love Edward with everything, he is my everything, it's just that when he left me..

I was interrupted in my thoughts that Edward was listening into and he shouted "You really think that low of yourself Bella? After everything that we have been through? You know that I love you, god I will die for you, do anything, to prove to you that you are the only one for me and yet you say to me how Tanya is my Barbie? I know in your thoughts that there is this tiny speak in you that I can never heal for leaving you all those years ago but seriously? You really think that I would sleep with her, I was as bewildered as you were when I walked out of the bathroom and.."

"And what? Just found her there lying on OUR bed naked and both of your clothes scattered around the room?"

"Yes!" Edward exclaimed grabbing my by the arms.

I slapped him and then instantly regretted it. How could I be such a hot headed monster? Edward was gobsmacked, he was absolutely frozen. I went to touch his cheek but pulled my hand back before I did. He saw my regret and just whispered "Why did you slap me when I have done nothing wrong Isabella? I of all people could never ever even think about having an affair on you and why do you not believe me?"

"I need proof Edward. Get Carlisle to test her or something because I just could never risk ever sleeping with you again and not fully knowing that nothing happened. I love you with my soul and I would die for you too but put yourself in my position. How would you react?"

Edward started pacing. His hand in his hair – messing it all up. I carried on, just breaking the silence. "Edward looks at me. Edward... EDWARD!" He finally stopped and met my gaze. "Bella, get Carlisle to do the tests, let him show you that I am innocent and a royal husband to you so that we can move on, but please, please stay with me. Don't leave me" He started to burst out crying. I had never seen Edward cry before and I hoped that I never would ever make him.

He never stopped staring at me, looking at my reaction through his sobs. I thought about it for some time and then answered him. "Fine." Edwards face lit up and he went to pick me up but I said just before "But she has got to go" Edward happily replied

"That was obvious Bella, now let's get home love".

He went to hold my hand, but I just sternly said "Don't push it". Edward looked hurt and just nodded and we ran home together...

1 Hour later Tanya was thrown out of the house, literally by Edward and Emmet. I broke all of her shoe after I finished breaking her. I tried to keep my distance from Edward but he kept on trying to get us alone and together, part of me wanted that but the other resisted. Carlisle returned home and I told him my situation. He respected my decision and got a swab of Tanya before she left, by Emmet pinning her down, because she was so persistent that she did not have to provide one...

That night when we kicked Tanya out I made my way down the stairs and walked up to Edward who was sitting on the sofa blankly and said nervously "Edward we have to get a new bed, I can't..." He just nodded at me sympathetically when I couldn't finish the sentence. When the others came back home, they heard about what had happened and said nothing, except Rosalie who just waltzed into the room and said out loud "Well she was a nothing person right from the start. I knew that eventually Edward would get bored." I just walked up to her at vampire speed and slapped her as hard as I possibly could. That bitch. Rosalie fell to the floor and I went for another swipe but Emmet came up behind me and held my hand giving me the 'you do it and I'll kill you look'.

Edwards POV

I was upstairs getting a swab for the test for Carlisle when I heard Rosalie's remark followed by a slap, whom I presume was from Bella. She had got a lot more bold with herself now a days as being a vampire, and I went down to protect her before things got ugly...

I saw that Emmet was holding Bella's wrist and saw his facial expression, he was kind of pissed, so I stepped in. "Break it up everyone, Emmet get your hands off of my wife now." Emmet immediately let go of Bella's wrists, helped Rosalie up and walked off together, earning a smirk from Rosalie.

Bella just stared down at the floor, I turned to her and put my arm around her and gently kissed her on the forehead. I knew that she believed me but there was a part in her that had to be reassured. Carlisle came down the stairs in his doctor's uniform interrupting our private moment and announced "I have the results Edward and Bella."

Bella and I immediately turned to fully face Carlisle with all of our attention to hear that I was innocent and that the only past sexual intercourse was two nights ago with Bella and Tanya was no sent to be found and she had to sign of having any sexual contact what's so ever! Bitch. I turned to Bella whom had the biggest smile on her face ever. She was back!

Bella's POV

As soon as I heard the results from Carlisle, I had the biggest smile on my face ever. I was just so dam happy, and relieved that I would never have to live my life without Edward. When Carlisle started to go back up the stairs I said to Edward "Wait here for a second!" He gave me a smirk and a bit of a hurt expression but nodded. I ran into the kitchen and then ran back to him, jumped and then wrapped my legs around him tightly. He laughed with such joyfulness and happiness. We fell back onto the sofa and he whispered into my ear, "Bella. My Bella, I am and always will be yours and yours only for all eternity..." and with that, he kissed me on my cheek, my other cheek, forehead, nose and then a passionate kiss for my lips. I groaned at his kiss and kissed him back with twice the eagerness. His tongue begged my lips for entrance, in which I happily obliged. He carried my up to one of the many spare rooms in the house and placed me on the bed. We ripped the clothes from each other's bodies and fell to floor in a heap. I rejoiced at the way Edward was touching me. His excitement at being able to hold me without fear seemed to electrify the room.

He pulled my face to his and passionately kissed my lips. I ran my fingers through his hair and inhaled his smell. My sense of smell was so much more enhanced than before. My tongue danced at the pleasure of his scent.

Touching Edward had always felt good to me, and having him touch me had always felt wonderful. My stomach was doing flips now at the sheer abandonment with which Edward was touching me now. He laid me flat and climbed on top of me. He held my arms above my head and kissed me roughly. I didn't object!

Slowly he moved his lips to my ear and lightly nipped my lobe. I heard him groan and move down to my breast. He took one nipple into his mouth and bit it lightly. It sent shivers through my body. Slowly he nibbled over to my other breast and again he bit down on my nipple. I gasped in pleasure and he raised his eyes to mine with my nipple still between his teeth. His eyes were molten with passion and I felt my stomach squirm with anticipation.

He let go and pushed back onto his knees. He placed his hands on my knees and slowly moved his fingers over my skin and up the length of my thighs. It felt like his fingers were stroking my bones. He stroked his fingers across me and welcomed the long smooth fingers as he gently pushed them into me. As he started to move them back and forward whilst keeping his thumb moving against my core, I rocked my pelvis in pleasure.

My whole body seemed to turn to liquid as my orgasm burst and spread heat through my body. Just as the last wave of pleasure washed over me Edward lowered his head and licked leisurely. As his tongue touched me, and his breath blew against me, I felt a new wave of pleasure burst from me again. This was so intense, I thought I had reached the limits of my body's capacity for pleasure but this was something more...so much more!

He lifted his head and sat back again. He placed his hands behind my knees and pulled me until my backside was against his knees. Using his hand he grasped himself and guided it into me. My body seemed to rejoice and welcome him, pulling his full length into me.

He was as deep in me as my body would allow. He did not move he just rested there for a moment and placed his forehead on my shoulder. My body was still twitching from pleasure but Edward was as still as a statue. "I always love being inside you more than anything Bella" He whispered into my ear.

"Hurry up and fuck my already Edward please, I missed you so much and I am so dam sorry for everything" I panted as he began to thrust into me. He then moved his lips to my ear again and whispered

"I love you Bella and I will always be yours forever" He raised his head and looked down into my eyes, his face full of love and lust.

"As am I," I gasped "I love you so much Edward"

I wrapped my arms around him and sunk my nails into his buttocks. I eagerly raised my pelvis and arched my back.

Edward let out a yell and started to thrust his pelvis back and forward. He was pounding me hard into the bed now. I matched my rhythm to his and arched my back in wild release and the biggest orgasm ever with Edward – probably from both of us missing each other so much.

Edward was lost in pleasure. His eyes were wild with passion and I screamed in pleasure as he lowered his head and as his own orgasm exploded from him. We both lay still for a moment and then had a few more rounds...


	15. Chapter 15

**Family Game week**

**Chapter 15- Consequences**

Bella's POV

Everything was back to its normal state again. I lied in Edwards embrace for what seemed like an eternity, we were both so content and overwhelmed at that very moment and nothing would change anything until... _BANG, BANG, BANG!_

"You two love birds better be decent because were carrying on from where we left off but we are starting a new game today and trust me – you are going to love it! Now Bella, stop having the idea of riding Edward and get your sexy ass out here quickly!"  
Emmet announces at our bedroom door.

"Emmet! What have I told you...?" Edward started

"I know Edward, take a chill pill mate, I was only kidding – except the bit about Bella's sexy ass though" Emmet carried on. I felt Edward tense slightly bit not as much anymore – I don't think that it sees his own brother as a threat anymore, mainly because of Rosalie's temper.

"Emmet, get in here now. I am fed up with you telling Bella how sexy she is – leave the poor girl alone, and come and tell me how I am instead..." Rosalie mentioned. Of course Emmet sprinted down the corridor and a minute later Edward and I heard some loud lovemaking, but hey, we were like that too.

I started to open the covers and slip out of bed when Edward tightened his arm around my waist and begged "Bella love, stay in bed for a bit longer, please..." I knew that I was not getting away easily. I turned to Edward and suggested "Why don't we take a shower together because we need to freshen up from out sweaty workout last night Eddie"

"Never call me Eddie Isabella – I love you with my whole mind, body and soul but if you call me Eddie one more time then I will have to punish you..." Edward whispered in my ear seductively. I pulled his arm off, which by the way was a huge challenge and skipped to the shower, swaying my hips chanting "Well, I guess that I'll have to be spanked then EDDIE!"

"Right!" Edward shouted and got of the bed at a fast human speed. I shut the door and hid in the shower with the running water, I heard the door knob turn effortlessly only to be joined by a Horney and sexy Edward... He continued to approach the shower curtain that separated him from me. Finally, he gently placed a hand on the side of the curtain and yanked it open.

A lazy, seductive smile took hold of my lips as, my eyes widened, to see a wicked looking Edward standing before me, naked, and smiling.

His black eyes were filled with lust as he took a couple of steps into the shower stall, leaving only a step or two for me to back up. There was no escaping a Horney Edward. I backed up against the wall and he slowly approached me.

He raised his hand to cup my cheek and then he fiercely attacked my lips again like he did all of last night and this early morning. His tongue was carefully forcefully and quickly attacking, nipping and sucking my bottom lip. His free hand trailed a line up my arm and came to rest on my breast. He rubbed and gave a rough lustful squeeze, earning a moan from me.

His tongue swept along the roof of my mouth, causing me to shiver with my need and my forever longing for him and his god like body. My hands, which had hung limp at my sides, now travelled up his muscular form and his amazing abs, and then snaked along the back of his neck. My hands tangled in the darkened bronzed hair at the nape of his neck.

My stomach was pressed against Edward's swelling arousal and a damp hotness was spreading between my legs.

If it was possible, I managed to scoot even closer to Edward's glorious body and I thought she heard him give a low moan.

His lips placed tender kisses along my cheek, and then travelled down to the side of my neck, stopping right at my earlobe. He drew the lobe between his teeth and suckled on it. I felt myself arch against him and he shuddered with longing.

"Edward." I softly sighed.

"Bella," he whispered as he kissed my neck.

"I need you. Now."

"Gladly, my love."

He gently raised me up; allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist as he slowly entered me.

"Oh Edward," I said in a strangled voice.

"I love you Bella," said Edward as he moved gently inside of me, and then he found our amazing rhythm.

I arched my back as waves of pleasure coursed through me. Edward was going at a record pace, you could literally only see a blur of his muscular form and he was moving sooo, soooo fast. I tightened my legs around him as he continued to fuck me hard.

With a cry of desire, and screaming each other's names, he quickened the strokes and as they both found our releases, we shouted each other's names again and again and again.

I lay limply against Edward as the now cold water, washed over their heated bodies

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward. I always will forever and eternity."

He smiled and placed a tender kiss on my forehead.

He grabbed my hand as we stepped out of the shower. He managed to wrap both of us in towels and together they travelled to the bedroom to get dressed for what another day Emmet had planned for us...


	16. Chapter 16

**Family game week**

**Chapter 16**

_(Hey guys, I know I haven't updated for such a long time – really sorry, since its summer now am going to do mega fast updates as quick as I can. Starting to need some fun, can be rude/dirty party games for the Cullen's to play in the week because I need some more inspiration in order to update!) :) So here is the next chapter...! Enjoy guys, read and reviews would be much appreciated _

"I love you too Edward. I always will forever and eternity."

He smiled and placed a tender kiss on my forehead.

He grabbed my hand as we stepped out of the shower. He managed to wrap both of us in towels and together they travelled to the bedroom to get dressed for what another day Emmet had planned for us...

Bella POV

Edward and I came down the stairs to find an empty living room. We to advantage of our time alone and sat together on the couch kissing and cuddling, I was really at peace. Then I realised something amazing, Edward has really become more relaxed and happy ever since I became a vampire, he has finally learnt to let go and let his hair down now a days.

"I did let my hair down before you were a vampire Bella" Edward challenged, reading my thoughts. I forgot to put my guard up.

"No, I was just thinking how you are happier, like you are really just happy. It's lovely to see that." I replied

"And you're not?..." Edward questioned, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck from my jaw.

"Oh I am ecstatic, trust me, ever since she left, I feel like a different person" I said laughing with Edward. Suddenly we were joined by Emmet throwing himself next to me, onto the sofa. The whole sofa shook.

"God! Emmet! What the hell!" I laughed

"Sorry Bella-rella. Let me make it up to you. Guess what we're doing today?"

"Urm, strip polka" I joked

"No – but that's an amazing idea for tomorrow!" Emmet was so excited, like a child on Christmas day.

"Only I will see my Bella playing strip polka..." Edward growled slightly as he pulled me onto his lap. I liked protective Edward.

"Well that sounds like a good idea for our special night Edward..." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively, seeing the huge smug grin on Edward's face.

"Guys, we don't want to hear what kinky sex you got planned ok. If I can't talk about mine and Rose's role-play, then you guys can't talk about kinkiness!" Emmet pouted

I laughed so hard! "What is it Bella?" Edward asked, genuinely confused.

"The thought of Emmet doing role-play, is…..." I left the last word unspoken. The thought of Emmet doing role play was beyond me, and was a little disturbing too since he was my brother...

"What? A couple got to spice up their sex life somehow!" Emmet defended

"Oh so is it not spicy enough already then?" Rosalie glared as the appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"I wasn't saying that it wasn't, it's just that vampires live forever and we should try new things..." Emmet trailed off, getting lost in his own fantasies.

"Ok, so Emmet what are we doing today then?" Jasper asked, obviously sensing the tension between us all.

"Well, I only just heard of it recently. It sounds so funny though... its Underwear beefcake walk!"

"Underwear beefcake walk?" I questioned, I had heard of it. Angela and Jessica said that people play it at house parties and stuff, but I never really asked what it was.

"Yeah. It's for the people who are not quite ready for the naked beefcake walk really. Unless you want to try the beefcake walk girlies" Emmet said suggestively. I couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness. The room was then filled with light growls from our protective mates.

"Come on guys, I was just joking!" Emmet surrendered before Edward and Jasper would try and kill him.

"So are you going to explain this game then?" Edward states, while tightening his embrace on me. I could tell that he wasn't going to enjoy this game. But it is only a bit of fun…

"Ok, well each male is sitting in circled chairs in their underwear. The women are wearing underwear too and they walk around the circle. When the music stops, they sit on the lap closest to them. We can change things around too, because I know that one variation is the men are blindfolded, the other is Variation 2, which is where the men and the women can switch roles. This means the women are in the chairs and the men walking around and sitting on them." Emmet explained.

I started laughing hard again, this time Alice and Rosalie joined in too. This was going to be so funny! Jasper and Edward let out a smirk; I knew that inside Edward was going to enjoy this. Well, only when I sat on his lap for that matter anyways...


	17. Chapter 17

**Family game week**

**Chapter 17**

_**(A.N: hey guys! Thanks for the recent support and feedback to my recent update! I know that it has been long – sorry! But I am getting back into the habit now of updating more often for all you readers out there...**_

_**Snowiewolf asked if the 'Underwear beefcake walk' was a real game. I just wanted to say that it is! I got the idea and inspiration from some random website off 'Google search'. Am taking no credit for the game – it was not my idea. But am using it in this chapter so… ENJOY! **_

_**Please read and review – I really appreciate reviews and I like to know if you all like what I write cause I have no clue if I am good at this sort of thing to be honest :p so yeah read and review – will update quick again.**_

_**Love to all readers and reviews.**_

_**xoxoxoxox Miss Pink 001 xoxoxoxox)**_

_"Ok, well each male is sitting in circled chairs in their underwear. The women are wearing underwear too and they walk around the circle. When the music stops, they sit on the lap closest to them. We can change things around too, because I know that one variation is the men are blindfolded, the other is Variation 2, which is where the men and the women can switch roles. This means the women are in the chairs and the men walking around and sitting on them." Emmet explained._

_I started laughing hard again, this time Alice and Rosalie joined in too. This was going to be so funny! Jasper and Edward let out a smirk; I knew that inside Edward was going to enjoy this. Well, only when I sat on his lap for that matter anyways..._

BELLA POV

Around two hours later, Alice, Rosalie and I walked in with our bags from some sexy underwear store on Victoria Street. We spent a fortune but Alice said to us both that the outcome would be so worth it.

I was just gazing out of the window, daydreaming of what Edward would look like in his boxers, just sitting there with his sexy smirk on his face. I groaned in frustration, wanting to be on his lap already. I was pulled back to reality when the car came to a stop in the Cullen garage. Edward, Emmet and Jasper were waiting in the living room for us eagerly.

As soon as I walked in, Edward had me in his strong embrace, probably trying to see into the bag from Victoria Street.

"I am not!" Edward protested as he raised his hands in defeat. I couldn't help but laugh, he looked like a child who was getting accused of stealing out of a cookie jar or something.

"Of course Eddie" I replied coyly with a wink as Alice took my arm and started to lead me upstairs. Edward then smacked my ass

"What have I told you about calling me Eddie Isabella" He challenged playfully, then shot me his famous crooked grin.

I sighed with pure happiness and followed Alice upstairs. Rosalie went into Emmet and her's room to get changed. When Alice and I got into her and Jasper's room Alice let go of my arm and turned to me

"Right Bella, you go and get changed in Jazzy's and I's bathroom, then come out when you're ready. Rosalie and I want to give you a quick makeover with your hair and stuff. So hurry!"

I sighed, I wasn't going to get out of a makeover this time. Then I realised that I should actually buy Alice a Barbie for this Christmas, that would be so funny. That thought just made me giggle a little. I closed her bathroom door and turned it to lock. I looked at myself in the mirror and then my facial expression then suddenly changed to sheer horror.

I realised I was going to have to wear sexy seducing underwear in front of Emmet and Jasper too. Alice and Rosalie were going to wear sexy underwear in front of my Edward. Even though they are both my sisters, and they have their own mates, the thought of that made me let out a small growl… Emmet was some messed up brother...


End file.
